My Damsel In Distress
by Sassy Seducer
Summary: My life changed when my parents died. I was found by Koizumi Luna, the owner of a 5-star hotel and worked for her. I was abused. Blood dripping from my neck, shards of glass in my body. I always wanted to die early but when he came along, my life is starting to get better and better.
1. Have nothing left

I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. My life changed when my parents died. I only know that I don't have relatives because my parents never told me about them. Without relatives, I was passed from one orphanage to another because they say I was too precious and they say I look like King Kazumi but I don't know him so, they keep telling me about it but I don't care. I was adopted by Koizumi Luna, the Master of the 5-star hotel "Koizumi's Palace", to work as a maid. I had no other choice so I agreed.

I started working for her since the day I came and met 4 maids that were the same age as me. They were Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko and her sister Anna. They had bruises covering their bodies. They say they had a beating with master Luna. I worked hard everyday but ends up with a beating. Everyday , that happened until he entered to my life.

* * *

**Natsume's POV** "Prince Natsume, Prince Ruka is wating for you down stairs", my maid, Charlotte said between pants. "Tell him I'll go in 10 minutes",I told her while getting in the shower. I took a shower for 5 minutes. Changed my clothes for 3 minutes and went to Ruka for 2 minutes. "You're late. You passed 15 seconds", he said to me while looking at his watch. "I don't care. So, what did you came here for?", staring at him. "King Kazumi said he lost his niece went missing after her parents died. He added that all of the princess will have a meeting at Koizumi's Palace tomorrow to talk about it.", he said with a bored face. "Fine", I said bluntly.

* * *

**Mikan's POV** "Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire. I want this house to be clean for the royals tomorrow. Mikan you are the personal maid for Prince Natsume, Hotaru for Prince Ruka , Nonoko for Prince Kitsu, Sumire for Koko and Anna for Prince Yuu", Master Luna told us. "If all of you don't clean this up tomorrow, glass will apear all over your bodies", she added. "Yes Luna-sama" the 5 of us said in unison.

* * *

**The Next Day and Natsume's POV  
**

"Augh! This is so BORING",I said slouching at our red carriage.


	2. Meeting Her

_**The Next Day and Flashback  
**_

_"Augh! This is so BORING",I said slouching at our red carriage._

**_End Of Flashback_**

_**At The Entrance of the Hotel**_

"I'm tired!", Koko said while putting his head on Kitsu 's back. "Us too", the 4 of us said in unison.

When we entered the hotel, we were greeted by 5 maids, the owner and King Kazumi. "Welcome your Highnessess, I'm Koizumi Luna, the owner of this hotel", Luna said with a fake smile. "Prince Natsume your personal maid is thet brunette over there, her names Mikan". "How do you do your highness?", thet Mikan girl said coming to me then bowed down. "Prince Ruka yours is that raven-haired girl over there, her name's Hotaru, Prince Yuu's is that pink haired girl named Anna, Prince Koko yours is that green haired over there named Sumire and Prince Kitsu's is the maid left", she added and the maids bowed. "Let us take your bags your highnessess, please follow us to your rooms", they said in unison and grabbed our bags. I followed Mikan to the second floor. Infront of the door I saw Mikan almost falling I think because of my bag or bruises. Her sleeves slipped on her body making me see cuts and bruises. "Please don't mind me your majesty it's just a simple bruise", she told me opening the lock of the door without even looking at me.

When she opened the door I saw a black king-sized bed, purple couch and a round table, nightstands at each sides of the bed. I also saw a big bathroom and a small door. "Your highness, I will be sleeping in that door over there so, just call me if you need me", Mikan said while pointing her index finger in the small door. "Oh yes, lunch will be served in five minutes", she added then smiled. I just simply nodded trying my best not to blush.

_**At The Dinning Room**_

I looked at my friends with a confused look. They had a tint of red in their faces, probably because of their maids that were behind their seats. The maids have a tray of food in their hands. They put it in front of us and went to the kitchen. I could hear them chatting about us.


	3. Thank you

_**Mikan's POV**_

I went to the kitchen with my friends. Before I reached the sink, I fainted.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

All of the princes were bothered because of a loud thud. We all went to the kitchen to see Mikan lying on the ground surrounded by the 4. Luna pushes us and pulled Mikan that made woke her up. I was about to follow her when Ruka's maid pulled my arm. "This has nothing to do with you," she said looking on the floor. "Please eat your lunch", the 4 of them said in unison. We all followed but with pity in our faces.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV  
**_

I'm being pulled by Luna to the guest room she always uses to hit us. "Do you think this is funny?! You have humiliated me in front of all the royals!", she said while slapping me. I felt silent.I don't want to talk to her. "Answer me!". "N-n-no ma'am", i said while whipping the blood near my mouth. "Tonight you will come here after Prince Natsume's asleep. This is just the beginning of my punishment. We will continue it later. Got that?!", she said then left the room.

_**Natsume's POV**_

As I as walking towards my room, I heard someone shouting in a guest room next to Ruka's. "Tonight you will come here after Prince Natsume's asleep. This is just the beginning of my punishment. We will continue it later. Got that?!". I heard a familiar voice. It was Luna's voice. She came out of the room not noticing me at the left of the door. A brunette behind still not noticing me.

_**Time Skip**_

_**At My Room**_

"Good night your highness", Mikan said while turning of the light. "Good night", I said as I faked my sleeping. After a few minutes she left the room and I followed quietly behind. She went inside the guest room and the door was slightly open. I took a peek and saw what Luna is doing to her.

_**Mikan's POV**_

She pushed me to a glass. I had new cuts everywhere. The mirror was shattered into pieces. She slapped and punched me. I had blood everywhere. She threw glasses to me and it hit my neck. Blood was dripping from my neck to my clothes. She pushed me into a wall again but this time I had a wound on my head. There was blood everywhere. Luna's face was covered in blood. "Look at what you did to my pretty face!", she slapped me once agin and left the room leaving me to one corner of the room. I can't move my legs at all. My old bruises was opened again. I see glass anywhere my body.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Before Luna went out of the room I went back to my room and prepared clothes for me because I knew I would be covered in blood. I went back to see that Luna already left Mikan. I went inside the room to see Mikan sitting on one side of the corner. I saw shattered glass on her body. I lifted her fragile body not caring that my pajamas will be covered in blood. I lift her to my room passing the rooms of Ruka, Kitsu, Koko and Yuu's. There maids was outside their rooms crying because of what she did to Mikan.

I slowly put Mikan on my bed then she sat up slowly. "Your highness, please let me handle this", she said while bowing and walking to her room. I quickly held her arm. "No, just let me handle this", I said then she followed. She sat on my bed and I grabbed the nearest towel and washed it. I started wiping the towel startng from bottom to top. I saw the scar on her neck and quickly kissed it. She blushed then hid her neck with her hands. "You're so cute", I said while kissing her forehead. I didn't know what I had said. Both of us were shocked and were blushing. I cleaned all her scars and let her change clothes.

She went out of the bathroom wearing an orange short and a simple pink shirt. "Sleep here with me tonight", I said while tapping the space near me. She blushed then nodded. She smelled like strawberries, my favorite. "Thank you, your highness" she said while closing her eyes then drifted to sleep. "You're welcome", I said before I hugged her and kissed her forehead before I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Welcome back, Princess Mikan

_**Mikan's POV**_

I felt that someone was hugging me. I opened my eyes staring at crimson eyes. "Yo-you're highness! What are you doing in my bed?", I was blushing so hard and fell off the bed. "Idiot, this is my bed. Do you remember what happened last night?", Natsume said while smirking. "Yes but, I don't remember sleeping with you".

"Last night you were beaten by Luna. I carried you into my room. I put you in my bed and whipped all of you're blood then we went to sleep together", he told me bluntly.

"Oh".

"Now then let's have breakfast I'm starving". "Sure".

_**Time Skip**_

_**Natsume's POV and Back To The Bedroom**_

"Ah that sure hit the spot", I said while rubbing my belly. Mikan laughed while rolling on the ground. She was wearing her maid outfit and it really looks good on her.

"Oi polka, stop rolling on my floor".

"Huh? Polka? (After 20 seconds of thinking). Ahhh! pervert you peeked", she said while pouting cutely and blushing so hard.

"Well you made me see them while you were rolling on the floor like a hobo just won the lottery", I said as I turned my head to my laptop so that she can't see that I'm blushing but, failed.

"Awwww, you're so cute when you blush"she said while rubbing her fingers on my cheeks. She's beginning to annoy me.

_**5 Minutes**_** Later**

I pinned her down on my bed. Holding her hands that was above her head. I kissed her neck and she stopped talking. "Good, peace and quiet", I said while sitting at the couch and looked at her still lying on the bed with wide eyes.

3...

2...

1...

"What was that for your highness?!". She shouted at my ear. She keeps asking me why did I do that. "Just for fun", I lied. The truth is I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.

_Knock Knock!_

Mikan opened the door and my bodyguard went in. "You're highness, King Kazumi would like to see all the princes in the dining room after lunch", he said.  
"Sure".

_**Time Skip**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

The Royals were seated in the dining room with King Kazumi in the middle. On his right is Natsume and Ruka. On his left is Koko, Kitsu and Yuu.

They were talking about King Kazumi's lost niece until Natsume called me.

"Yes your highness", I said while bowing to the princes and king. "Girl, look at me", King Kazumi commanded me. I looked directly at his eyes and he asked me. "What's your full name?", he asked me with excitement in his voice.  
"Mikan Sakura, you're highness". The unexpected happened. King Kazumi 's hugging me. He's hugging a maid and mumbling "It's her!" all over again. Everyone was shocked even Luna, the witch was shocked. "YOU'RE MY LONG LOST NIECE!", he shouted loud enough to make the dead deff.

"Me? It can't be me right?", I said while looking at my friends. "Actually, when you came here we saw a birthmark behind you're ear and you have the same with King Kazumi. We saw it while he was rolling on the floor while laughing really loud", Hotaru said smiling.

"You have to come home with me princess and call me Uncle", Uncle said while crying waterfalls on my shoulder. "I won't go if I 'm not with my friends", I said while smiling at them. "You're friends can come to and Miss Luna you're fired from this job and let one of them be the owner because of you abusing such little kids", he added while pointing to the other staff. Luna was crying her eyes out. "But your highness this hotel is owned by my father who passed away five years ago.".

"Yes, I was a great friend with your father but, when I knew that he was dating my wife I started to ignore him until both of them died from and accident", Uncle said while looking up ceiling. "Of-of course your highness", she answered back then ran to the exit.

"Natsume! Natsume, I'm a princess!", I said while being twirled around while being lifted by Natsume then hugged. I suddenly realized what I was doing I look at my friends who was smiling and Hotaru who was taking pictures of us.

_**Natsume' s** POV_

"Natsume! Natsume, I'm a princess!",Mikan said while I was twirling her then hugged her 'cause she is so cute. When she realized what we were doing she pushed then blushed. "Polka, congrats",I said while quiklyturning around for only the boys to see. "Huh? Polka?", all of them except us two said in unison.


	5. Central Town, Here we come

**_Flashback_**

_"Natsume! Natsume, I'm a princess!",Mikan said while I was twirling her then hugged her 'cause she is so cute. When she realized what we were doing she pushed then blushed. "Polka, congrats",I said while quikly turning around for only the boys to see. "Huh? Polka?", all of them except us two said in unison._

**_Flashback_**

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"You really are a pervert!", the 4 princes and maids said in unison.

"So, and shut up, you guys are making my ears bleed", I said while walking towards my room.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"We will leave tomorrow afternoon. You may go to Central Town in the morning but make sure to come back before lunch time", King Kazumi broke the silence we were all having. We all nodded then went to our rooms to get changed. We went out of our rooms simultaneously. Us 5 (The maids) went first and the boys followed. I've got to admit, we do look pretty.

Nonoko wore a blue tube dress that reaches her thighs and blue converse. Anna wore a Pink tube top,baby blue shorts and pink converse. Hotaru wore a red spaghetti top, skinny jeans and red heels. Sumire wore a green backless dress that matches her eyes and heels. I just wore my school uniform because I don't have any other clothes since I came here except for my maid outfit that is covered in blood. My uniform was a white blouse inside with a blue coat to cover it, a blue ruffled skirt that went to my thigh, socks that reaches my knee and white lace-up boots.

We were having fun until Sumire grabbed all of us into a department store to buy all four of us new clothes. We tried new clothes and the boys were the judges if it suits us or not. The dressing room was so big that all 5 of us to change there, Hotaru picked all the clothes for us and I have a bad feeling for letting her chose our clothes. First was Nonoko, she came out of the dressing room wearing a white tube top with a light blue skirt and blue converse. Second was Anna, she came out wearing a floral top with a black jacket, blue pants and black converse. Third was Sumire, she wore a short frill dress with a black tail jacket, black heels and two black necklaces for accessories. Hotaru was next, she wore a plain violet shirt with a yellow thin jacket, short shorts and her favorite sneakers.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I was ready to see her look but she isn't coming 4 girls in front of us was now getting impatient. They all went inside then we started to hear the voices of Mikan and the others. Finally, she came out. I looked at her, shocked. She wore an blue summer dress with pink ruffles at the end and heels. Since I was leaning on the wall, I almost fell because of what I saw.

After choosing clothes for 2 hours, the boys paid, even though it was expensive, there looks were priceless.

An so, we went to the dolphin show because Mikan, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko dragged us there. Then, we went to an amusement park. After that we ate ice cream and came back home.


	6. Dinner with a Devilish Fox

_**Mikan's POV**_

I stared in awe the castle where I was going to stay. "Please don't sleep when we are going out. I had to lift you and now my back hurts because of you, you pig." Natsume snapped me back to realization. "Well I didn't ask you to carry me to the car and you know that it is a 5 meter walk towards the parking you demon fox ", I answered back while glaring at the fox-eyed lad. "That's because everybody was to scared to wake you up especially the blackmailing queen and was also lazy enough to walk to the carriage".

"Fox"

"Pig"

"Dummy"

"Baka"

"Jerk"

"Freak"

_**Baka Baka Baka** **Baka**_

Hotaru fired her infamous baka gun at the both of us and added. "Oh stop your nonsense you two. Both of you are making my ears bleed".

"Yeah continue that when you're married", Kitsu and Koko said in unison. Both of us looked at them like we could kill them in a second. "Ehehehe. Sorry", Kitsu and Koko added while bowing. I went inside the Yukihira Palace and was greeted by 10 butlers and 9 maids. Everything was made of gold. 2 maids went to me and picked up my bags. I followed them to my room. I opended the door and was shocked to see everything was made from gold. I saw a black grand piano and a red guitar. I rushed to pick up the guitar from it's stand, I closed my eyes, started to strum the guitar and started to sing.

_**Crush by David Archuleta**_

_ Oooooh ohhhhh_  
_Oooooh ohhhhh_

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush (what a rush)_

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much (just too much)_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way you do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going away_  
_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hangin', spendin' time_  
_Girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more?_

_See, it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe_  
_That we can make this into_  
_Something that will last_  
_Last forever_  
_Forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going away_  
_Going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_  
_You've got my hypnotized (hypnotized), so mesmerized (mesmerized)_  
_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)_  
_All that we could be, where this thing could go? (go)_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love? (crazy)_  
_Is it real or just another crush? (another crush, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back, like the way you do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away (whoa)_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away (this crush ain't)_  
_Goin' away_  
_Goin' away_  
_Goin' away_

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me with smiles on their faces well... except for Natsume. I was smiling at them. All the boys left leaving us girls. "Wow Mikan-chan. We never knew that you can play the guitar". Anna said while hugging me. "Yeah Mikan". Nonoko added while Sumire and Hotaru just nodded. "Oh, I also play the piano and the violin", I said while taking a seat at the piano and running mt finger in the keys. "Who taught you Mikan?" Sumire said while taking a seat next to the piano. "My, my parents was the one who taught me". I started to cry. "So-sorry". Sumire went beside me and hugged me. "Us too". Anna and Nonoko hugged me from behind. "Don't cry baka or I'm gonna hit you with my baka gun". I turned to Hotaru who was smiling. She hugged me from my other side. I hugged all of them. We were startled when Uncle Kazumi called us from downstairs. "Mikan get ready for dinner!". After what Uncle said, I looked at my friends and their eyes were shining.

They started running around my room. Looking to my closet, tossing all the clothes. "Hey! Don't toss every dress I have in there!" I stood up but, failed when Anna and Nonoko dragged me in front of the dresser I never knew I had. Hotaru stood in front of me while Sumire, Nonoko and Anna started to take my clothes off in a flash. It was like magic.

*POOF*

I looked at myself at the mirror then to my friends who were all sweaty from running around. I was already wearing baby blue tube dress paired with a blue blazer and blue converse. My hair was tied into a braided ponytail. Hotaru was wearing a red spaghetti with a blue blaze and a black ruffled skirt. Sumire wore a green one strap dress that sops on her mid-thigh and black heels. Nonoko wore a black dress with black converse. Anna wore the same as Nonoko but her color was violet. They went down first and I followed. I walked on the silver spiral stairs looking at everyone downstairs. I saw Natsume blush a little who was also looking at me. When I reached downstairs, I immediately went to the dining room with my eyes wide. even though it is a miracle for me to memorize the place already.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Wow! When Polka came down she was so beautiful. Her mesmerizing eyes were locked into mine the time she was still going down. I went to the dining room and saw polka sitting near Hotaru and the other was an empty seat for me. I went near the seat but stopped when my phone ringed. I answered the call coming from my mother.

_**In the Line**_

"Natsume where are you? Are you still at the hotel?".

"No mom, I'm staying here at the Yukihira mansion until tomorrow ok?".

"Then why don't you eat diner here with me, your father and Aoi".

"I can't because the Yukihira's cooked stew and a roasted chicken and soup. The desserts will be gelatin , a cake and a pie. I haven't tasted it before so I can't eat dinner with you. Sorry"

"It's ok. I remember what Yuka told me if Mikan was found after her and Kazumi's death, she told me that you, Natsume my boy, will marry Mikan, your damsel in distress. Hahahahahaha"

I blushed on what my mother said. That I will marry Mikan. After that, I hung up and took a seat near Mikan.

_**End of The Line**_

After talking with my mum, all of us started to dig in. 30 minutes later, the stew, the soup was already finished. I was about to eat a spoonful of chicken when I noticed that there wasn't any gravy. "Do you have any more gravy?" I said to one of the butlers.

"Um, no sir. Do you want us to cook for you".

"No, because I will have to wait".

"But sir, we can cook fast enough for you".

"No, I want gravy now!". I said while hitting my fist on the table but accidentally hit the spoon full with chicken. The spoon was also pointed to Mikan and so, what I've thought about really did came true. The spoon flew to Mikan's dress that made everyone laugh at her. I was surprised when she threw a pie at my face. I threw the cake at Mikan's face but she dodged it so I ended up hitting Hotaru's face. We had a big food fight with King Kazumi. All of us went to the living room filled with cakes, pies and gelatins but we slept all together.


	7. The plan

_**Natsume's POV  
**_

I woke up because someone was on my lap and he/she was poking me. I opened my eyes too see hazel ones. "Oi. Let go of me". she said. I looked at the others who were still sleeping peacefully and on dreamland. "Umm... Mikan?".

"Yeah. Now let go of me". I looked at her body still filled with the cake stains my arms wrapped around Mikan's waist. I quickly removed my hands around her making her fall on her butt. "Ow! That hurt's". she said while rubbing her butt. I went to her and pulled her to stand. "Hey, wanna go to the park." I said while dusting imaginary dust from my shirt. "Us too!". I looked at my friends who were wide awake and was smiling. "Sure let's take a bath first, then we all meet here and go". Mikan stood up, went to her friends and pulled them up to her room. The boys went to me with a worried look. "What are you guys looking at?". I said while glaring at them.

"Natsume, did you hit your head?"-Ruka

"No and I'm fine".

"Are you okay?"-Kitsu

" I said I'm fine!".

"You must be injured"-Koko

"What!".

"Uwaaaaaaa, this is bad!"-Yuu

"Why are you smiling?!"-The four said in unison.

"Someone, someone call the doctor!"-Koko

"I said I'm fine!". I smacked them in the head. We heard footsteps getting louder and louder. "What's with all the ruckus about?" Mikan was wearing a black bath robe that reaches to her knees and her hair still wet. "Nothing". we all said in unison while making a straight line. "Get your stinky asses in the bathroom and take a bath!". Mikan went up and we followed.

Mikan went to her room and slammed the door. We took a shower in the bathroom in our own rooms. I just wore a simple black t-shirt with ripped jeans and my black converse. I went downstairs and saw that Mikan was chasing Hotaru that has a picture in her hands and everyone was looking at them and laughing. When I finished walking the 100-stairs-to-a-single-room, I tripped because of a I think a huge rock. I caught their attention and Mikan and Ruka went near the rock. Mikan and Ruka gave a thumbs up to the rock and the rock,just nodded. "The rock... moved". I said while standing boy that I thought was a rock hugged Mikan on her waist. "Youichi-kun, introduce yourself to Natsume". Mikan said while sitting near Koko.

"I don't want to". the boy was glaring at me.

"If you don't, we won't go to the amusement park with you".

"Fine. My name is Youichi Sakura. 10 years old. Make my nee-chan cry, you're dead". He said while going to Mikan then hugged her again but this time he stuck out his tongue at me. "You brat". I was thought of 100 ways to torture him. We had a glaring contest until Mikan dragged all of us outside. We started talking about their own lives, but me, I was clearly glaring at the boy who was near Mikan. They were holding hands. I'm filled with jealous right now 'cause that brat is holding hands with Mikan, as mom like to call her 'my damsel in distress'. I let out a heavy sigh since it's useless for me to do bad things to him. "Natsume! The others are already waiting!". Mikan was waving her free hand in the air. I looked at my surroundings and saw that everyone was no where to be found. "They're already waiting for us at the park". she added. She pulled me towards the park and we saw the others looking at us. The girls were sitting at the bench with the guys standing behind them.

_**Hotaru's POV**_

Natsume,Natsume,Natsume. That slowpoke. Now we have to wait for him, Mikan and Youichi. Just great, just what I wanted. "Hey guys, I know that Natsume likes Mikan and Mikan likes Natsume, so let's make a plan for them to tell each others feelings with a twist". I was sitting at a bench with my friends near me. "How... did...you...know...". they all said in unison. "I have my reasons". "Sure let's do it!". The girls said while the boys thumbs up. Fufufufufufufufu, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
